The invention relates to a stencil holder for stencils, preferably for screen printing, comprising a frame having four frame supports, at least two rows of tensioning elements acting on corresponding rows of fixing points of the stencil, these rows being arranged on the frame and located opposite one another and at least one of these rows being movable in a first tensioning direction extending transversely to the rows for tensioning the stencil.
A stencil holder of this type is known, for example, from WO 96/14210.
In contrast to the stencil holders previously known, a stencil holder of this type already allows a considerably simplified and improved tensioning of the stencil.